


stormy mornings

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2, Persona | Revelations Persona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Some quiet moments on a quiet morning, or Maki and Jun find a bit of comfort in the things they have in common.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh m god guys im so tired im so tired i took ann accidental nap and now i cant sleep so here we are 
> 
> also i love maki sonomura she's very good

Nearly every Saturday morning, usually, or sometimes when the sun was just setting in the sky, Maki tried to set aside time. Just once a week, for quiet, pleasant chatter, and a nice cup of tea.

Sometimes it was at her house, a small neat place, out on the deck when it was warm, or in the small room mostly made of windows when the weather was less than satisfactory. Occasionally in the kitchen, or the living room, or out in the small backyard she often considered turning into a small garden. Maki wasn't quite sure about gardening; it seemed relaxing, but she didn't have a reputation for much of a green thumb. She was content with her small lineup of potted things on the windowsill in her small windowed room.

And so about once a week she would make a phone call, or her phone would ring, or it had all been scheduled beforehand, and that would all be followed by faint footsteps and the chime of the doorbell. Not every week, but most of them. Then dainty little Jun Kurosu would walk in (not that Maki could say much, she was fairly short herself), sometimes with a nice looking box of tea tucked under one arm, and occasionally they would have to flip a coin over whose tea would be going in the pot.

Maki was lucky they had similar tastes for that kind of thing; all too often she had had to politely decline one of Eriko's really too strong and from god knows where teas, or raised an eyebrow as she watched Naoya unwisely take a cup without any prior knowledge of the tea, take a sip, and proceed to dump half the sugar bowl into his cup. Then there were the friends (namely, Hidehiko, sometimes Yuka) who only dared touch iced tea, that came in a can, and had more sugar than the cupcakes in the fridge. Maki was very lucky indeed that she and Jun had that in common, or at least did more so than most of her friends. There were quite a few things Maki and Jun had in common after all, it was just that a few weren't so lucky.

Then the teapot would be left to heat up, and Maki and Jun would go sit in her little windowed room. On one such occasion, with the wind and rain howling terribly outside and the sky a dull, rainy gray, the two of them sat around her small, rather cutely decorated table, in some plush as possible wicker chairs. Something mildly fruity was in the teapot, and Jun vaguely wondered if Maki had any snacks that would go with it or if he should've brought some.

"How has your week been?" Maki asked. Her voice was low, even, somehow rather nicely attuned to the downpour outside. "I've heard things have been busy,"

Jun sighed into his empty cup. "They have been, between helping Maya and Ulala pack up, since they're moving and all that, and helping Eikichi with that music competition thing, and poor Tatsuya's motorcycle breaking, not to mention shopping with Maya and Ulala for new things for after they move..." Jun trailed off and Maki nodded knowingly.

"I think, those two moving has made everyone's week busy," Maki laughed quietly and there was a distant boom of thunder. "It'll be nice when they both get settled in at that new place, it looks quite nice,"

"I think so too, although the idea of Maya dealing with house maintenance is a little...well, I'm sure she'll be okay,"

"Yukino is only a phone call away, she tends to be handy with those kinds of things."

"I'm sure she'll be doing her fair share of helping,"

A timer went off somewhere in the kitchen, and Maki got up to get the teapot, smoothly taking the teacups off the table on her way.

Jun stared out the window at the rain, despite the time of day it only seemed to be getting darker. Once again thunder sounded somewhere in the distance, rain pounding against the windows somehow brought a strange sense of peace; he watched as the wind twirled and looped leaves through the air only feet away, only on the other side of the window. Some part of him stirred from sleep, wishing to be out there, out in that wind and storm, feeling it rush through and around him; the same wind that always seemed to inhabit him, gently as a summer breeze or with the sharp edged thrill of a storm, swirling and relentless, or gentler, comforting. Sometimes he wished to be like the wind that lived inside his bones, wind had no ill intents, was never riddled with problems, it simply was and continued to be even if obstacles stood in the way, it was quick to maneuver around them, light and flighty, carefree. Part of him oh so desperately wanted to be out there, to feel the rush of that wind, like he could float away, as if in a strange way he had returned to another home. Jun quietly told that part of himself to lay back down to rest, now was not the time. There would be more storms, better, more sensible opportunities than this.

(It was only running from his problems anyways, and Jun was done with running, when he could help it. If he let the wind take him, there was no telling where he would be going or if he would be coming back. The wind may have been part of him, but it was a tricksy thing.)

Maki walked back in with two full teacups on two somewhat ornate looking plates with a few plain cookies on them.

"All I've got this week are shortbreads, but they're fresh," she said, setting down one plate in front of Jun before sitting down herself.

He smiled and murmured a thanks as he lifted up his teacup.

"So, Maki, how has your week been?"

"I don't think as busy as yours, but it's been long...I feel like I haven't slept in years, it hasn't been easy lately,"

It was Jun's turn to nod knowingly. Maki slowly raised her teacup with a sigh and closed eyes, weariness finally starting to show. (There was always an underlying weariness in Maki, but not often did it make much of an outwards appearance.)

"It hasn't been easy for me either, it can be hard sometimes,"

"Mm, it's hard to sleep, hard to dream,"

"It's hard to dream without knowing what it'll be," Jun's hand shook the slightest bit and he set his cup down in favour of a shortbread. Maki's gaze had been drawn out the window, into the rain.

"Or without worrying you'll wake up in one."

Maki curled up further in her chair, drawing her legs up, eyes still carefully watching the raindrops sliding down the window. She silently sipped from her teacup, wearily troubled thought written all over her face.

"Sometimes I wish I could be free, like the air, like a storm, it would be nice not to feel so heavy," Maki sighed, with the same evenness that tended to creep into her voice when she wasn't paying attention to it. "I think it would be nice...to float along so freely, nothing to weigh you down," the wind outside howled, "and free to scream at whoever you like."

Both Maki and Jun laughed a little at that, and Maki finally closed her eyes. Jun lifted his teacup to his mouth again, and it clattered against the plate a bit as his hand shook ever so slightly.

"Do you ever feel that way Jun?"

"Mmhm,"

"It's nice to know I'm not alone."


End file.
